Detention
by EvilAngelBB
Summary: Yusuke's always been strong enough to handle everything that comes his way. But what happens when he falls in love? What happens when he's drugged while out clubbing? Can the two he loves save him in time, and if they do, how will they take care of the li


**Detention**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but the plot line, if there is one, behind this story is all mine. Mine I tell you, mine!

Chapter 1: Breakout

Yusuke slumped further down into the desk he was seated in. Detention sucked munkey balls…big munkey balls…and lots of them. (A.N. I know, munkey is spelled wrong, but that's just me. And that saying is one of my favorites.) It wasn't even his fault he got landed there this time either. He had been on his way to school when he was jumped by one of the rival school gangs. Stupid idiots…and on the one day he decided to go to school too. And then the stupid principal caught him as he was climbing in the library window. After a wonderful half-hour lecture, he had been sent to ISS for the day. Too bad for him, he had the strictest teacher and hadn't been able to skip out on the detention he had after school…one of about a month's worth. Like he'd serve any others either.

Just as he was thinking about how he could possibly ditch the detention he found himself in, the door opened and in walked the last person he ever expected to see in detention.

"Keiko! What the hell are you doing in here!"

"I don't have a detention Yusuke; I just was supposed to drop off the rest of your detention slips."

"Yeah right…so why are you really here? You know I'm not going to serve anymore detentions."

"Fine, I just decided to drop by and see what you did this time."

"Hey, don't blame me…it actually wasn't my fault this time. I was on my way to school, seriously, but I got jumped. Sadly, yeah right, the principal caught me as I was sneaking in. ISS and detention for a month. Not too bad for a being late for a morning if I do say so myself."

"Yusuke, you know it's also for all the days you miss."

"But I do my work and do it perfectly. You above everyone else ought to know that. And you should also know that No One gets to know that."

"I have no idea why you stick by the bad boy routine. It isn't worth it."

"Yeah whatever, I cause trouble, I do my work, I pass the classes, and I graduate…nothing to worry about. I already know everything they're teaching anyway."

"I don't know why I ever fell for you in the first place."

"Neither do I. I'm just glad you're over it."

"Yeah, so are you ever going to tell…"

"Shhh…Keiko, don't say the name! And no, I'm not going tell. Neither are you."

"Fine. But why don't you tell you know who?"

"Cause it'll never work out and you know it. But that's beside the point. I gotta go Keiko. Things to do, people to see, trouble to cause…See ya Keiko!" Yusuke winked at Keiko and opened the nearby window.

"But Yusuke, we're four floors up. What if someone sees you?"

"Then they see me. Tootles love." And with that, Yusuke fell backwards out the window, tossing a wave back to his friend, who just happened to be a girl, over his shoulder as he left the school grounds for better places.

Yawning, Yusuke made his way to the park, intending to get a little workout in before he went home, intending to work off the frustration talking to Keiko about _that subject _caused him. Making a face, he entered the park, the normal quiet of the day shattered by little kids running around, friends wandering and talking, and his least favorite, couples walking hand in hand talking about lovey dovey crap that they would spend the rest of their lives talking about and doing.

Finding a nice tree in a secluded area and climbed up, perching on a sturdy branch to think, his favorite pastime (yeah right).

Now to think through his problems. The fox was the issue…well so was the fire demon, but that's not the point…the fire demon that is…the fox was the problem…the real persistent one anyone…but the fire demon was too. Ack, Yusuke slammed his head against the tree behind him to try and clear his muddled thoughts.

OK…the problem, really, was the fact that he, Yusuke Urameshi, had fallen in love and not with a girl like he was supposed to. Nope, he couldn't be normal, could he? He just had to fall for a guy. And not just any guy, nope. Why settle for anyone when he could go after _the_ guy. The most perfect, unattainable, unreachable, untouchable, _gorgeous_ guy on the planet. He fell for Kurama. The perfect fox. Youko Kurama, legendary thief in another lifetime, now he was Shuichi Minamino, great student, and still as perfect as ever. So there lay Yusuke's dilemma. He had fallen in love with a perfect, unattainable _guy _who would never be interested in him, a street punk.

And there entered Hiei…stupid, brave, cute, annoying, troublesome, cute, obnoxious (did he mention cute?) and downright weird Hiei. Yeah, he was walking trouble from the start. From the first moment Yusuke had laid eyes on the little fire demon, he knew there was something not to be taken lightly about him, and he had been right. Hiei wasn't someone to be trifled with, and he had proved that many times, including the first time he and Yusuke had fought. It had been over the stupid Conjuring Sword he had stolen from the stupid vault. Piece of junk if you asked Yusuke, but whatever, and besides that, he was lucky enough to see Kurama again. Beating up Hiei was just a bonus…a very good bonus, (has he mentioned he isn't in to Hiei?) if he might add silently. But seriously, he was over the both of them in five seconds flat…which lasted just a long…five seconds.

After seeing them again at Labyrinth Castle his problem came back…multiplied with time. Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that crap. Whatever, now Yusuke was infatuated with Hiei as well. Talk about double the trouble. Now it wasn't just the perfect fox, it was the Forbidden One as well. Can't have one, can't have the other, Yusuke really was getting down.

Over the next few years of missions with the two demons, learning about them, their pasts from the little he heard, Yusuke became love sick over both demons, knowing he couldn't have either of them. He hid it as best as he could, and no one figured it out…minus Keiko of course, but that was expected. While everyone expected him and Keiko to get married and have a bunch of kids, Keiko and he were working on how to help Yusuke either A) get over the two demons or B) hook up with one or both of the two demons. Neither of which had worked out, so he was kind of stuck in the middle of nowhere with absolutely no clue what to do about anything.

So much had happened over the years, from Kurama sacrificing himself for his mother only to have Yusuke turn around and rescue him, straight on to when Yusuke's demon heritage came in during the whole situation with Sensui. So much had changed for the teenager that he knew he would never be the same. And that's where he and Keiko spilt from their romantic future. Keiko knew she couldn't wait around and worry about Yusuke while he was off on missions, and Yusuke knew he couldn't watch Keiko grow old before his eyes while he stayed young and unchanged.

Sometime during Yusuke's thought process, he had been joined by a certain fire demon who was still perfectly concealed from Yusuke's radar. He was able to watch the detective as he tried to figure things out, silently amused at the amount of concentration the teen was pouring into whatever was running through his head. Curiosity getting the better of him, Hiei revealed the Jagan, using it to read what was currently running through the detective's mind. Surprisingly enough, it was he himself that was on Yusuke's mind. Yusuke had feelings for him but was afraid to do anything about them for fear of rejection. Hiei saw that the teen had been abandoned so much in his short life that he didn't think he could take anymore. The fire demon was floored. Yusuke cared more for their friendship than his own feelings, preferring to keep his true sentiments private in case Hiei hated him for the love he held for him. Making a quick decision, not really thinking with his normal sense, Hiei jumped to sit on the branch Yusuke was currently occupying. It was time to get some _confessions_ out of the teen.

Yusuke was jolted from his mindless wanderings when he felt a small, yet exceptionally _hot_ body suddenly plop into his lap. He sat up so quickly he would have fallen had the small bundle not been anchoring him down.

"Umm, Hiei?"

"Afternoon Yusuke."

Yusuke blinked, surprised, confused, and stunned to find the fire demon _willingly_ seated anywhere near him, let alone in his lap.

"You're in my lap," he said plainly, trying to state the fact without seeming too…happy about the whole situation.

"And? I'm perfectly comfortable where I am thanks much. You don't mind…do you?" Hiei asked, smirk evident in his voice, though Yusuke missed it, choosing instead to focus his attention on keeping the blush away from his face.

"Umm…but you're sitting in my lap. Willingly. And not killing me."

"Yes, I suppose I am. And I don't really want to move. You don't care, do you?"

"No…I suppose you can stay there if you want to." Yusuke was feeling more uncomfortable by the second, working hard to keep his body's reactions to the koorime in his lap down to a minimum. "Umm, so to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Hiei pouted in a completely un-Hiei like action. "Can't I drop by just to say hi?"

"Yes…but you don't normally make a habit of making social calls."

"Maybe I should change that…what do you think?"

"Umm…I think that'd be nice."

"Is there something you need to tell me Yusuke?"

"Umm, I don't think so. Do you have something to tell me?"

"Yusuke? Is that _Hiei_ sitting on your lap?" A musical voice suddenly broke into the two sided conversation, startling Yusuke for the second time that day.

"Kurama? What's up?" Yusuke asked, glad for the distraction from the delectable fire demon in his lap.

"Apparently Hiei sitting in your lap."

Hiei for his part, was more than slightly put out that Kurama had decided to show up, interrupting him just as he was about to get Yusuke to open up to him. "We were talking fox," he commented coolly, glaring daggers at the redhead and knowing exactly why he was there. He had known for quite some time that Kurama was after Yusuke as well, making the relationship with the fox hard to maintain and volatile at some points. They had tried to work things out, but neither was willing to give up his claim on Yusuke without a fight. And so began the comical fight between Hiei and Kurama for the key to Yusuke's heart.

"What he said 'Rama. Was there something you needed?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go clubbing with me this evening, today being Friday and all."

"Sounds like fun…will there be alcohol? Please tell me that we're going somewhere with alcohol?" About this time, Yusuke decided it was time to get up and, forgetting Hiei was in his lap, jumped off the tree branch, only to find Hiei's arms wrapped around his neck so the fire demon wouldn't fall off his perch as he was rudely displaced. "Eep, sorry about that Hiei. You want to go clubbin' with me and 'Rama? We could even find you a girl if you wanted."

"I don't like girls, but I'll come anyway." Hiei smirked at Kurama, loving the put off expression he was wearing as he heard Yusuke invite the fire demon along. Payback for interrupting their talk.

"I hope you don't mind Kurama, but Hiei is actually acting social and I don't want to pass it…wait…did you say you're not interested in girls?" Yusuke's brain finally processed what had come out of the koorime's mouth.

Hiei nodded matter-of-factly. "Girls are weak. I want someone who can take care of himself…much like you Yusuke." Despite the blatant hints Hiei was throwing out, Yusuke was still oblivious.

"Yeah…ok, I think we could do that…maybe. What do you think Kurama? We could find him a strong guy right?"

"Yes Yusuke, I think we could find him a guy to take care of him." Kurama, in a completely un-Kurama like move, stuck his tongue out at Hiei the moment Yusuke had turned to face the fire demon.

"You hear that Hiei, we're gonna find you a guy," Yusuke said, smiling, despite the pain that was knifing through his heart.

"But…I already like someone."

"Oh…do tell Hiei, do tell. Inquiring minds want to know, don't we 'Rama?"

"Umm…maybe we should just let Hiei tell us in his own time." Kurama knew that if Hiei admitted his feelings first, things would most likely work out in the fire demon's favor.

Yusuke pouted, wanting to know who held Hiei's attention…so he could quickly dispose of whoever it was and work on gaining the koorime's interest for himself. "Oh fine…whatever. Anyway, Kurama, when do you think we should leave?"

"Does 8:30 sound okay to you?"

"Yep…that gives me plenty of time to get ready. Hey Hiei, you don't have any clubbing clothes I suppose. 'Rama, do you think you could help him with that? Thanks, gotta go. See ya at 8:30 at your place Kurama. Bye guys!" And before either demon could protest the arrangements, Yusuke was out of their area and already almost out of the park.

Hiei glared at the spot Yusuke had just occupied, flames practically coming out of his ears in his annoyance. Kurama wasn't much better off and the plants around him were showing it, sprouting new buds faster than the eye could see. Both demons only tolerated each other for Yusuke's sake. Turning slightly, both demons glared heatedly at each other.

"Stop interfering fox. I was this close to breaking through to him."

"So I noticed, and that's why I stepped in. I didn't expect him to invite you along though.

"Too late now…and you have a job to do. Yusuke trusts you to get me ready for tonight."

"Doesn't mean I have to do a good job of it."

"True, it doesn't, but think logically fox. Yusuke asked you to get me ready, if you do a bad job, he may be upset with you because he knows you have good clubbing fashion sense, and if you mess up, he might even get me ready himself. And that means more alone time with him for me. Take your pick fox, of the two evils. You giving me a kick ass makeover, or me spending time with Yusuke…alone."

Kurama frowned, knowing Hiei had a point. The lesser of the two evils, impossible to decide at the moment, so he chose to stay on neutral ground…or as neutral as he could. "Come with me, I'll see what I can do." Grudgingly, Kurama took Hiei where he knew the fire demon would be most uncomfortable…shopping. And he was right.

Hiei openly glared daggers at any sales woman who came near him. After the first lady had come up to him and pinched his cheeks, telling him what a cute and-Hiei shuddered-adorable little child he was, the fire demon had taken to keeping any and all strange salespeople as far away from him as humanly-or in his case-demonly, possible.

"Fox, get me the hell out of here. Now!"

"Sorry Hiei," Kurama said, not sounding the least bit apologetic, "but this is the lesser of two evils. If I give you a good makeover, Yusuke may be inclined to let me help him get ready the next time we go clubbing."

Hiei pouted, his own trick being used against him by his rival. "Fine, but then again, I could always just ask him to help me get ready next time. And there will be a next time fox, don't doubt it. I will not give him up so easily."

"That makes two of us then. I've been out for his attention since I saw him in the clearing that first day."

"The same goes for me fox, so you have no rights to him above my own. Now get me the hell out of here!"

"Not until I find you some clothes to wear tonight. I won't have you embarrassing the two of us. Excuse me," Kurama looked at a nearby sales lady's nametag, "Keiko. Keiko!"

"Hi Kurama, hi Hiei. What brings you two here?"

"Umm, we're shopping, for Hiei. He needs some new clothes. Do you think you can help?"

"Yeah, easily. I know this store like the back of my hand. So what's the occasion?"

"We're going clubbing tonight with Yusuke, and Hiei won't fit in."

"Clubbing huh? Anywhere in particular?"

"Not yet, but I'll think of something. Hey, aren't you a little upset that he didn't ask you to come along?"

"No, should I be?"

"But…everyone knows you two are together…closer than close." Kurama was fishing for clues, and the way he was going, he'd never catch the big fish that both demons wanted.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

Hiei glared and interrupted the conversation. "Are you and he together or aren't you human? I'd like a straight answer before something blows up in this store, and it won't be the clothes either, for I have a need for them."

Keiko blinked at Hiei, surprised for a moment that he spoke to her, and even more surprised that the voice had a tone of desperation laced through the anger.

"No, we're not together, we've never been together, and we'll never be together. He's got his heart set on someone already and I don't fancy myself a life of waiting for him to come home or to find out he's been killed on a mission." Keiko noticed the slight tensing of both demons' bodies at the mention of Yusuke dying, and smirked mentally at their transparent attitudes. "But that's not the point right now. You need clothes for clubbing, and I can easily get the perfect ones for you, but you both have to promise me something. You won't hurt him," she said in a menacing voice that had both hardened demons afraid of the consequences should they ever hurt the teen in question. Keiko smiled happily and turned, walking down one of the many clothing isles. "Follow me please."

Thoroughly shaken, the two demons followed the teenage girl warily, wondering if she was going to do something horrible to them. Instead of a horrible doom, Keiko led them to the men's dressing room, telling them to wait there. Then she disappeared, off to find the perfect clubbing clothes for Hiei, leaving the two demons in an uncomfortable, unbending silence. Uneasily, they looked at each other before sitting in two chairs to wait for the girl. They didn't have to wait long. Just as one of them was going to say something, Keiko came back into the dressing room, arms laden with leather, spandex, extremely tight clothes, and accessories to go with everything. Smiling wickedly, in a completely un-Keiko like way, she ushered Hiei into a dressing room and handed him an outfit, shutting the door before turning to Kurama. Surprising him, she shoved the redhead into the stall next to him, almost throwing clothes into his arms as she shut the door behind herself, and sat to wait for the two to come out, dressed and looking ready to kill.

Slowly, the door to Hiei opened, though no one exited the room. "I'm not coming out."

"Come on Hiei, you can't look that bad."

Kurama's door opened next, and he actually did step out to show off the look.

"You know, I think I like it." Kurama looked drop dead gorgeous in his outfit. Black jeans that looked like they had been painted on him fit tightly, showing off every lean curve of the redhead's long, shapely legs, and especially accentuating Kurama's ass. Rips were torn in select places throughout the pants, showing pale and finely muscled legs, while not being indecent in what was shown. Chains hung from the jeans as an improvised belt. Kurama wore a dark forest green, almost black, button down sleeveless shirt that was left open. Beneath the green was a black mesh shirt, clinging to his chest like a second skin. Around his neck was a black choker with an emerald rose laced around an onyx cross. Matching black and silver armbands helped to show off Kurama's muscled upper arms in the perfect way.

"Man Kurama that worked better than I thought it would. You…you look amazing."

"Thanks Keiko. What about Hiei?"

"I wouldn't know…he hasn't come out yet. He refuses to."

"We'll see about that." Kurama made for the door, intending to drag the fire demon out if needed.

Just as he reached the slightly opened door, it slammed closed, keeping the red head out of the changing room. "You will not come in fox. And I refuse to come out."

"Come on Hiei. How can you expect to wow and dazzle anyone if you stay in a dressing room like this? Although, on second thought, stay put, that just means more alone time with…" Before Kurama could finish his sentence, the door was slammed open and a glaring Hiei was spewing fire from his eyes, all of which he directed to a certain kitsune. "Wow…" was all that managed to pass Kurama's lips as he stared in shock at his rival. Even with his fists clenched at his sides and a hostile glare on his face, Hiei was still, for lack of a better term, drop dead sexy.

Leather pants that he could only have been poured into painted his legs black, keeping to the fire demon's favorite color. Black leather combat boots adorned his feet, the silver buckles glinting in the light of the dressing room. Above his pants, Hiei wore a blood red belly shirt that showed off every bit of his mouth-watering abdomen, heavenly six-pack and all. A crimson ribbon choker was laced carefully around his neck. Black bands with a strip of scarlet running through the dark background were wound in crisscross patterns up his arms, ending in a silver chain that kept the strips in place. Hiei was dressed to kill and hated every second of it.

"I feel like I'm being put on display. Stop staring. Do I really look that bad?"

Kurama and Keiko shared a look with each other, silently deciding that Kurama should tell him the truth.

"Hiei…you look…wow. That's pretty much what I can say. You look amazing. A little kohl, eye and lip liner, a little gloss, and some glitter, and you'll be perfect."

"Stop lying fox, I can take the truth."

Keiko took over where Kurama had failed. "He isn't lying. If I wasn't interesting in someone else, I'd so jump you"

If Hiei had been anyone else, the pink on his cheeks would have been a blush…but because he is Hiei, and Hiei never blushes, we shall call it the color of anger and awkwardness. "Tsh…whatever. Now that this is over, get me the hell out of here fox!"

"Fine, go get dressed and give Keiko the clothes." Even before Kurama was finished speaking, the dressing room door was slammed shut behind Hiei as the fire demon rushed to get out of the revealing clothing. Laughing to himself, Kurama also changed into his street clothes, though with reluctance. He did so love his clubbing gear.

As both demons handed over their clothes to Keiko, Hiei turned to the fox. "I'll be at your house waiting for you. I don't really feel like going through the sales ladies again. If I do, I might kill and/or seriously maim one and/or all of them." Without a backwards glance, Hiei disappeared from the store, making a swift getaway from the evil sales ladies of DOOM. Kurama chuckled to himself, finding amusement in Hiei's attitude towards shopping and big crowds. Keiko rang up the clothes, and the redhead found himself thankful that Keiko was using her employee discount.

"Have fun tonight Kurama. Make sure you and Hiei take care of him…or else." Giving another of her creepy, yet still perky smiles, Keiko began to ring up the next customer, waving briefly to Kurama as he walked out of the store. He glanced at his watch, surprised to find that it was already 6:45. If he didn't hurry, he wouldn't be able to get both Hiei and himself ready for the clubs. Grumbling in annoyance, Kurama decided to risk someone seeing-if they could keep up with his speed-and exerted some of his powers to get home, finding Hiei seated in his room as he entered.

"You took too long."

"Well excuse me…not everyone has super human speed Hiei. Anyway, you want a shower?"

Nodding slowly, Hiei got down from Kurama's bed.

"Come on, I'll teach you how to work the faucet."

After giving a quick explanation, Kurama left Hiei to his shower so he could get everything ready to use after he was out of the shower. After about 15 minutes, Hiei wandered out of the shower, clad in a-Hiei shuddered-fuzzy bath towel wrapped around his waist and a smaller one covering his black spikes.

"Dry off and get dressed, I'll take care of the makeup as soon as I get done so be ready." And with that, Kurama disappeared into the bathroom. Smirking to himself, Hiei began rubbing at his hair with the smaller towel, trying to get some of the excess water out of it. Just as he was removing the towel at his waist to finish drying off, Kurama shrieked. Not too long after, the red head came storming out of the bathroom, indecently wrapped in a towel that barely covered his body in the way it was arranged. But Hiei didn't notice. He was too busy gloating at the kitsune.

"Is there a problem fox?"

"There's no hot water left Hiei!"

"You know I'm a fire demon. The water wasn't hot enough as it was, so I had to use my body heat to keep warm. Stupid humans, no sense of normal heat." Hiei continued drying off, ignoring the red head completely, smiling, yes smiling, to himself when the bathroom door slammed shut and the water was turned back on. Yep, revenge for shopping. Yes, it was sweet…speaking of sweet…ice cream sounded really good. After getting dressed in the form fitting outfit, Hiei made his way downstairs to raid Kurama's kitchen for sweet snow.

Just as Hiei was starting on his second bowl of cookie dough ice cream, Kurama walked into the kitchen, toweling his hair dry, and already dressed.

"How nice to see you're making yourself at home Hiei."

Hiei only gifted the fox with a mild glare from his vermilion eyes before turning back to his ice cream. "I was hungry and you were taking too long with your shower."

"Forget about it. Just finish up so I can finish getting you ready."

Hiei showed no objections, but then again, he was too absorbed in his sweet snow to really care what the red head was saying. It wasn't until he was finished with his ice cream and Kurama had moved in close to apply the kohl, did Hiei begin to object. The fox gently tilted his head back and softly told him to close his eyes. Despite his silent protests, Hiei did as he was bade, closing his eyes and lifting his chin slightly so Kurama could finish up his makeover.

"Ok, now don't move. I don't want to poke you in your eyes…any of the three of them."

Hiei sat still, letting Kurama touch and brush things on his face, frowning slightly when he felt a warm finger dancing lightly over his plush coral lips as the red head applied a little lip gloss. Silver and black glitter was dusted around his burning eyes, still shut to the world. He sneezed lightly as Kurama sprayed what Hiei found out to be midnight blue glitter in his hair.

Kurama smiled at the small sound and finished up, leaning back to take in the sight of his finished masterpiece. "Bless you. And you look perfect." He grabbed a small hand-held mirror and handed it to Hiei so the fire demon could look at his reflection to see what he looked like.

Hiei wrinkled his nose and made a face in the mirror. "I hate my reflection," he said, gently placing the mirror face down on the table.

"Why? You have a perfect bone structure. You have very nice looks. And your eyes…"

"What about them?" Hiei blinked up at Kurama as the red head began to put on his own makeup, using the mirror hanging nearby to make sure everything was perfect.

"They're stunning. They appear to me…and probably everyone else, that if they look too long into them, they'll fall into them. They're bottomless…infinite, beautiful."

"Yes, I've been told that." The fire demon may have known that he had nice looks, but that didn't make him like them very much. "But that doesn't mean I listen. I've been lied to all my life, no reason to start trusting people now." Hiei grew silent as Kurama finished with his makeup and quickly did something to his long red hair that made it look perfect, even though he really hadn't done anything to it. The fox seemed to have that talent.

"You don't have to worry about Yusuke lying to you, now do you? Or me for that matter, even if we are going after the same prize."

"That doesn't stop me from keeping to myself. Even though I know I can trust Yusuke and you both, that doesn't mean I'm going to. I've gotten hurt that way before. Better to be safe than dead…or hurt," Hiei added after a moment's silence.

"But…" Before Kurama could make his point, the doorbell rang, signaling someone's arrival. Tossing Hiei a glance, Kurama hurried to the door, almost certain it was Yusuke. He wasn't disappointed as he opened the door, his emerald eyes taking in the half demon's appearance. "Yusuke…" Yep, Kurama was speechless.

Black leather clung seductively to the half-demon's legs, encasing them in a gleaming black. Yusuke wore no shirt, preferring instead to wear black straps that crisscrossed over his chest, covering only bits and pieces of his tan and well muscled chest. A black studded collar and matching armbands were the only accessories he had, preferring to have nothing distract people from his choice of clothing. His hair, normally slicked back with hair gel, lay messy, disarranged over his forehead, giving him the sleep-tousled-night-of-love-making-topped-with-a-good-morning-kiss, appearance that looked absolutely stunning on him.

"Hey 'Rama…lookin' good. I guess you went shopping."

"Yeah, since I didn't have anything Hiei's size, we went out. I decided I wanted something new to wear, and Keiko helped us out."

"Keiko? You mean she helped you pick out _club wear_!"

"Yes, and she was very good with the choices, don't you agree?" Kurama let Yusuke pass by and closed the door, leading the half demon into the kitchen, where Hiei was calmly sitting, though tapping his fingers impatiently against the table in wait.

If Yusuke had thought Kurama was beautiful, he had to stop and think of a new word for the koorime. Breathtaking, amazing, seductive, gorgeous, impish, alluring, bewitching, and wickedly tempting, came to mind, but didn't seem to do him any justice whatsoever… The same could be said about Kurama, though for a different reason. Hiei looked more pure, angelic, than Kurama. His still had an air of innocence around him that Kurama had gotten rid of. The fox could still be innocent, but the sultry, alluring Youko always lurked beneath the chaste appearance. For the koorime, it wasn't an act as far as Yusuke could see. Hiei really looked as pure on the outside in that instant as he truly was.

Determined not to let anything slip-anything meaning his feelings-Yusuke acted like he normally would. "Damn Hiei!" Yusuke stared openly at the fire demon. "Kurama…you did a great job. He looks…wow…"

Despite himself, Hiei found a heat creeping to his face and before he knew it, his cheeks were a flaming red.

Turning his russet eyes to the redhead, Yusuke's gaze traveled over Kurama's outfit just as he had done to Hiei. "And you don't look too bad yourself." This time it was Kurama's turn to flush crimson at Yusuke's softly given compliment.

"Thanks Yusuke. And just look at you. Did you dress up so nice just for us?" Kurama teased, smirking when it was Yusuke's face that grew warm and turned scarlet.

"Yes detective, a special occasion, maybe…or is it someone special?" Hiei asked, wanting to get that confession out of the half-demon. But once again, he was sadly disappointed as Yusuke deftly avoided the true question with evasion tactics learned over time.

"I guess you could say that it's someone special, but I don't know…" Yusuke tried to get on to a different topic to avoid a touchy subject. "Umm, so where are we going Kurama? Any place in particular?"

"I guess we'll just go where we feel like it. Any protests?"

"Nope, not really. I just wanna Train Wreck."

"Hn…I don't care."

"Then let's go." Yusuke led the way out of the house and then turned to Kurama, wondering which car they'd take. Not surprisingly, they chose Kurama's. It was the better of their vehicles for clubbing. It was sleeker and cooler, though Yusuke's had the money on speed, power, and capabilities. Through their ties with Koenma, not to mention Kurama's past life as a legendary thief, _and_ Yusuke's newly discovered heritage as a demon lord-or something like that-Yusuke wasn't really sure himself, Kurama and he were very well off and were able to buy anything they wanted...within reason of course.

They piled in, making themselves comfy while Kurama started the engine and pulled out of the driveway, speeding off to some currently unknown club. Despite the redhead's normal attitude, he became someone completely different when he went out clubbing. The redhead's manner took on a more Youko aspect, becoming alluring, seductive, daring, and always seeking danger and a thrill.

Taking the curves at a breakneck speed, and yet never being caught, Kurama cruised around until he caught sight of the club of the evening. The Inferno. It attracted every type of person imaginable: straights, gays, trans, hippies, radicals, sadists, masochists…yeah, pretty much everyone showed up there at one point or another.

"What about here Yusuke…Hiei?"

"Inferno…good choice 'Rama, we haven't been here in a couple of weeks."

"It sounds fine to me. Let's get in there."

Finding a place to park, Kurama stopped the car. Yusuke was the first out, holding his had out for the fire demon to take, helping him out of the back seat like a gentleman. He gripped the smaller hand, not letting go even after the door was shut behind Hiei.

"Ready?"

Hiei nodded, staring straight into the deep chocolate eyes of the half demon. Kurama came around and linked his arm through Yusuke's. "Ready 'Rama?"

"Always Yusuke. We really have to do this more often."

With that said, Yusuke linked his arm with Hiei, shocked to find the koorime willingly obliging him in the small hold. Taking a deep breath to calm his confused nerves, he gave a slight tug on the two arms linked with his, taking off towards the club entrance. "You know, everyone is going to be so jealous of me. I have the two hottest guys ever, one on each arm, while everyone else has to watch and stare in longing of the both of you."

"And what about you Yusuke? Are you going to stare in longing at us as well?" Kurama teased, enjoying the light banter as well as Yusuke's compliment, knowing he meant every word.

Fighting the blush, he went along with the kitsune's light teasing, thinking it was just that. "Of course not, I'll have both of you all to myself after all."

"Ah, but Detective, who's to say we won't stare in longing at each other instead. What if the fox and I decide to dance in the crowd by ourselves? Would you stare then?" Hiei joined the conversation, tossing around his own teasing words.

"Well then, I guess I'd just have to hope not everyone was too busy staring at you to notice me then wouldn't I? Surely I could find someone who would rather stare at me then you two." Yusuke made a show of looking his two companions over. "Then again, maybe not." Both teens unwillingly blushed from Yusuke's blatant stare, even though both figured he was only doing it in jest. Nodding to the bouncer at the door, Kurama and Yusuke led Hiei in with nothing more than a passing glance. With as much clubbing as Kurama and Yusuke had done, both of them had formed connections at almost every club. They could get in anywhere.

Yusuke let an almost grateful smile grace his lips as the heavy bass of the music filled his senses, drumming a beat into his blood. Clubbing let him let go of his everyday stress, even if just for a little while. He could pretend that others wanted him, even if it was just because of his looks. Anything was better than thinking no one wanted him, most of all Kurama and Hiei. Ah, what he wouldn't give to have those two with him as his dates, instead of as friends.

Almost immediately upon entering the room, they were assaulted by the scent of sweat, cigarettes, alcohol, and sex. That's what this type of dancing was. Sex to music. Hard, upbeat pounding music that raced through the veins and drove those that heard it forward. Though they hadn't visited Inferno in awhile, it was obvious that they were easily recognized, the proof showing up with a tall blond man that approached the trio, a lecherous smirk on his face.

"Hey. Why don't you ditch these two and come with me."

Kurama glared. "I happen to prefer their company to yours."

"I wasn't talking to you Red. I was talking to him." The blond nodded to Yusuke, who looked not only surprised at having been picked over Kurama, but embarrassed at the blatant stare he was receiving from the fair-haired clubber. "Wanna come with me? I'll show you a real party." It was transparently obvious what the blond was talking about and the thought completely disgusted Yusuke, though for the person saying it, not the actual act. Before he could answer, Hiei spoke up.

"He's my date."

Kurama wasn't to be outdone. "He's my date."

The blond looked skeptical. "As if you two could catch such a beauty."

"I'm their date," Yusuke hissed to the offending man. How _dare_ he insult the two he cared about!

Red eyes flashed when the blond gave a disbelieving look. "Leave before I kill you," Hiei hissed, a dark aura surrounding him.

The way things were going, it was a miracle no one had noticed them already. Yusuke grabbed his 'dates' and pulled them off, away from the blond who had unknowingly come so close to his death, keeping his arms around them even after losing sight of the blond in the crowd.

"Yusuke…you should have let me kill him."

"Hiei…if you kill him, you won't be able to come out clubbing with us anymore. Look, he just…"

"He favors us. Somehow, he manages to show up at the clubs we choose. Usually he comes after me, but lately, he's been messing with Yusuke."

"Kurama…don't…"

"You mean he's stalking you Yusuke…!" Anger was starting to flash brighter in almond-shaped crimson eyes.

Yusuke groaned. Kurama just had to open his big mouth. "It's nothing Hiei. He just wants to get at me, that's all. Don't worry about it." As an after thought, he mumbled to himself. "He's not the first anyway."

"What was that Yusuke!"

Kurama smirked. Yusuke should have kept his mouth shut. "He said, and I quote, 'He's not the first anyway.' And he's right, he's not the first."

"Meaning…?"

"Yusuke's popular…though he doesn't believe that they're after him. He thinks they come after me instead."

"They do 'Rama…" Yusuke whined. "And why wouldn't they?"

"Thanks much Yusuke, but you're wrong. They always stare at you when you're not looking. Like now, you have not only Blonde looking at you, but two others that I can see…" Kurama couldn't resist, but sat back to watch the fireworks. Hiei would get kicked out…then Yusuke would be all his…

As predicted, Hiei turned and glared, meeting three pairs of eyes that had been focused on _his_ Yusuke. They would pay. Hiei's anger showed as the menacing black aura showed up again.

Yusuke glared at the redhead before turning Hiei to face him. "I'm beginning to think you don't want to go clubbing anymore Hiei."

That sobered the fire demon instantly. Not go clubbing? That was unacceptable. Leave the detective with Kurama. That was unthinkable. "Can't I just kill one of them?"

"No Hiei…no killing. They're just looking, and not even at me. Relax, besides, why are you so angry about it anyway?"

_Uh-oh…backfired…_ Kurama had to think fast. Hiei couldn't answer that. "I'm angry about it too Yusuke. I always glare at guys like that who stare at you that way."

"What is with you two!" Yusuke was completely confused. What was going on!

"I…" began Hiei before being interrupted by Kurama.

"We just don't want them taking advantage of you."

Crimson eyes heated up again and shot burning fire at the redhead. He wasn't going to say that! But what's done is done… Hiei nodded in agreement, silently promising revenge on a certain fox demon.

Instead of calming Yusuke down, Kurama's words and Hiei's agreement had the opposite effect. "You think I'd let them! That I can't handle them myself! That I couldn't fight them off if I had to!"

_Uh-oh…backfired again…_ Once more, Kurama was cursing his plans that didn't seem to be working tonight.

"Yusuke…"

"No Hiei…I don't want to listen." Yusuke threw both of them a glare before turning from them and heading towards the bar. He needed a drink.

Yusuke planned on completely ignoring Hiei and Kurama until he had cooled off a little. He knew he was being irrational, but the thought that they only spoke up for him because they thought he couldn't handle it made him want to cry…either that or jump off the nearest bridge a couple times over. The bartender smiled as he sat down. _Cute, but not my type._

"The usual I'm guessing?"

"Yeah…I think I need one."

"Train Wreck it is." He tossed Yusuke a sexy smile, but the spirit detective didn't answer it. He mixed the drink and placed it in front of him. "What happened to the two that you came in with?"

"They pissed me off." Yusuke glared at the bar in front of him.

"So you left them?"

"Yeah. They know better than to do that, but they did anyway. What else is there to do? Besides, it's not like I can't find someone else that won't piss me off."

"Like me?"

"Like you…" Yusuke smiled at him before leaning up as it to tell him a secret. "But you're not my type."

"Pray tell…what is your type."

"Them." Yusuke nodded to Hiei and Kurama who happened to be watching him. Might as well give them a show. "But hey, you're still cute." Yusuke brushed a chaste kiss to the bartender's lips. "Just not my type. But you want to help me piss off those two?"

"If it means I get to hang out with you, then yes, I'll help you piss them off."

Yusuke smiled flirtatiously. "What's your name cutie?" His voice was just loud enough to be heard by the sensitive ears of the two eavesdropping demons.

"Yukio. Ishida Yukio. And you pretty boy?" Yukio caught onto what Yusuke was doing and spoke up as well, though not too much.

"Yusuke. Urameshi Yusuke. Care to dance?"

"When I go on break. In the meantime, you could always keep me company." A sly smile graced his lips as he watch the way Kurama and Hiei looked like they had swallowed something sour. Priceless. He lowered his voice and his smile turned to a mischievous smirk. "You should see the look on their faces."

"I can only imagine, though it must be entertaining." Yusuke leaned forward and made it look like he was whispering in the bartender's ear when he really was observing the other two. Lemon faces? Priceless. "Very entertaining."

Yukio laughed, not only for a show. Yusuke amused him. "I told you. I think they think you like me."

"They should. I gave them a hint earlier today. Hiei, the short one, asked if I was dressed this way for someone. Since I'm sitting here, so obviously flirting with you, they're probably ready to kill you."

"Should I leave?"

"Nope, don't worry, neither of them will touch you. And if they try, I'll protect you, though I don't know why they'd be upset."

"No? Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"They've got a look I don't. Kurama, the redhead, he's sultry, seductive, and it's completely impossible to know what he's going to do next. Hiei, he's innocent though he doesn't look it, and he has no idea how beautiful he really is, especially his eyes. I just am."

"What do you mean, you just are?"

"Exactly that. I don't have a look and there's nothing particularly striking about me."

"That's not what I see, and from the looks on their faces, that's not what your friends see either. You really are beautiful. Better looking than anyone else in here."

Yusuke smiled. "Thanks, even if I don't believe you, I still appreciate the thought. If I wasn't interested in them, I'd consider you."

Yukio smiled back. "I'm flattered that you'd come to me. If they piss you off enough, I'll be waiting pretty one." He placed a sweet kiss on Yusuke's cheek before smirking. "Go dance for them, or rather, me. Give them a show."

"A show worth seeing…I think I can manage that." Yusuke smirked and turned. As he spun his eyes brushed over Kurama and Hiei, pleased to see them looking ready to kill. He decided to add a little to their misery. "Watch for me cutie," he said to Yukio over his shoulder, adding a sultry look to the mix as well.

Hiei was ready to kill. Kurama was ready to kill. To say the least, neither was pleased with the turn of events.

"I'm going to kill someone."

"Do so and Yusuke won't look at you twice Hiei."

Hiei glared. "I'm going to kill the bartender."

"I'll help," Kurama hissed back.

"He must be the one Yusuke dressed up for."

"Apparently so."

"I can't stand to watch this." Yusuke's voice was heard by the two demons.

"What's your name cutie?"

Kurama rolled his eyes. How cliché…

"Yukio. Ishida Yukio. And you pretty boy?"

Hiei's glare intensified. "How dare he…"

"Down Hiei…it won't help anything if you go over there and interrupt…he might think you don't think he can handle himself. Just let it be…"

Even Kurama couldn't help the boiling hot glare he sent the bartender as a kiss was brushed against Yusuke's cheek.

"Now can I kill him?"

"No…see. Yusuke's leaving him. Maybe he's not the one."

The bartender suddenly looked directly at them, almost as if he was trying to say something. The message was lost on the pair as they turned their eyes to Yusuke and then couldn't look away.

The detective's body moved to the pulsing beat of the song, enticing watchful eyes of the crowd, even as they danced around him. Eyes closed, the spirit detective melded into the music, becoming one with the driving bass line. Many approached him, but no one dared interrupt his sensual movements. Then someone gained the courage needed.

The blond from before sidled up behind Yusuke and wrapped his arms around the gyrating hips, pulling the half-demon close against his body. Startled brown eyes flew open, pulled from his private world by unknown, hands grasping his hips. Rhythm never lost, Yusuke glanced behind him, not quite catching who it was. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurama and Hiei, anger pouring from their gazes, and decided to see how mad he could make them. Arms stretched above his head, Yusuke pushed back against his captor as his arms drifted down to wrap around his dance partner's neck. He could almost see the black flames surrounding Hiei. He could almost hear their angry words. He could almost feel the heat from their glares. The song came to an end. Yusuke turned, expecting to see Yukio, but instead met the heated eyes of the blond from before. The crowd closed in on them blocking the two from the prying eyes of Kurama and Hiei.

Yusuke tried not to be mean. Really…he did try… "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know how to approach you before and when you walked in with them, I thought I had lost my chance." One slightly embarrassed smile from the blond later, Yusuke had lightened up a little and was more accepting of the blonde's presence. As the crowd parted again, a certain koorime and fox easily caught sight of them.

"What's _he_ doing with Yusuke?" Hiei hissed, looking ready to kill. Kurama was sure he'd have no guilt about it either.

"You don't think _he's_ the one…do you?"

"Don't be stupid fox. Besides, you saw the way he acted earlier. Yusuke wouldn't go for him."

Looking back to the dance floor, they couldn't see either Yusuke or the blond with him.

The redhead looked worried. "You don't think they left…together…?"

Ruby eyes glared for even suggesting it, before scanning over the room. He glared when he saw the pair at the bar. "No…I think he's planning on getting Yusuke drunk."

An emerald gaze followed the koorime's, landing on the bar. The blond turned with two drinks and found a table off to the side while Yusuke talked to Yukio. Hiei tracked his movements before turning back to Yusuke.

"I don't like him Yusuke. He gives off bad vibes."

"I can take care of myself. I'm just trying to piss them off."

"I think it's working…maybe a little too well. Hiei looks ready to kill you. Not me or the blond…you." Yukio's eyes darted to the table against the wall and widened in surprise, before narrowing in thought.

"Don't worry. I'll only be around him a little longer, just until they decide to approach me." Yusuke pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. "If things don't work out, you're top on my list."

Kurama and Hiei stared in shock. Could the blond be the one Yusuke was talking about? They watched in stony silence as the half-demon sat next to the fair haired male and even allowed an arm wrapped around his shoulders as they sat and talked. Finishing their drinks, they returned to the dancing crowd, stranger's arm laced around Yusuke's waist. The moment they disappeared into the throng of people, the bartender called their attention. Sharing a look, they approached the bar, albeit somewhat unwillingly. The bartender's smile dropped into a glare accompanied by a worried frown.

"Idiots."

Kurama looked surprised. Hiei glared and spoke in a frigid tone. "Is it just me, or do you want death."

"No…I want you two to stop being so damn proud while _he_ gets further away from you."

Instead of letting Hiei curse the bartender into oblivion, Kurama stepped in. "What do you mean?"

"You've been watching him since you guys came in, both with me…and with the blond." Hiei's glare intensified. "I don't want to see Yusuke hurt, so now, I'm telling you. Get over there and get him away from the blond." Yukio nodded with his head towards the dance floor where Yusuke was being led off by the blond, a fake concerned look on his face. The half-demon looked flushed and there was a slightly dazed look on his face.

Kurama's gaze turned worried; Hiei looked ready to kill. "What did he do to him?" the koorime hissed, a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"A drug in his drink."

"Why didn't you stop him?" the redhead asked accusingly.

Yukio looked resigned. "It's not me he wants."

Comprehension dawned over the redhead. Hiei just looked miffed that Kurama knew Yusuke's feelings.

"They're leaving Kurama." Hiei's gaze followed the pair like a hawk as they approached the exit. "Any back doors?"

"Two." Yukio pointed each one out.

Kurama and Hiei shared a look and nodded. The redhead smiled at Yukio and made fro one of the doors. Hiei turned ruby eyes to the bartender. "Thank you," he muttered before disappearing into the crowd towards the other door, exiting without a backwards glance. As he joined Kurama in the shadows, softly spoken protests broke the quiet night.

"Stop it…"

"Come on pretty one, you know you don't mean that."

The drug teen struggled. "But…Hiei…Kurama…"

"They left you to me, told me to take good care of you."

"They wouldn't."

"They did. Said if you were going to act like that to them, they would have someone take care of your attitude." Searching fingers went to Yusuke's crotch, pulling on the button and zipper.

He couldn't see straight. He felt hot all over. "What'd you do to me?"

"Drug in your drink. Aphrodisiac and a mild sedative. You're too weak to resist me…detective."

Awareness flashed in Yusuke's eyes before becoming lost in the daze again. He was helpless against the blond. He couldn't do anything as his attacker leaned in for a kiss. Abruptly, everything stopped.

"Step away from Yusuke," Hiei hissed in a deadly rage. His aura was shooting around him in black flames. Kurama was next to Yusuke holding the teen against himself as the fire demon pulled the blond away. "Show your true form."

"This is my true form fool. And you're insane if you think you can stop me." His power shot up, surprising both demons.

"You can't have him."

"A wager then?" He smirked. "I win, Yusuke's mine. You win, and you can kill me. How does that sound."

"Hiei don't. Just kill him."

"Shut up Kurama. Like I'd ever risk Yusuke like that. You've gravely miscalculated demon." Hiei didn't even allow a response before the blond was dead. "Never touch the one I love."

Meanwhile, Kurama had his hands full. The sedative the blond had mentioned didn't seem to be working on Yusuke, however the other drug seemed to work only too well. Yusuke's arms wrapped around his neck, his pouting lips following to place nipping, sucking kisses along his ivory skin. Kurama tightened his arms around the half demon's waist. "Hiei…" he hissed, pulling the fire demon's attention away from the charred spot on the wall where the blond had previously stood. Crimson eyes narrowed when he saw Yusuke's actions.

"You're taking advantage of him."

"I am not," he growled. "Does it look like I'm-oh." Kurama couldn't help but groan as Yusuke's lips found the spot to make his knees go weak. He almost winced when he felt the fire demon's aura spike again.

"Your house…NOW!"

"A little help here."

The koorime glared. Growling, he tossed Yusuke over his shoulder and started walking, then stopped immediately when he heard a giggle-_a giggle_-from the half demon, followed by a hand grabbing his ass. He turned a fiery shade of red to the amusement of the kitsune, and then took off at a slower pace than normal, but still too fast for mortals to see, Kurama right beside him. If the fox said anything, he'd kill the kitsune and be done with it. But the question remained, what were they going to do with the aphrodisiac running through Yusuke's veins?

Author's note: Here looks like a good place to stop. Yes I think so. The next chapter will have either the cure, or lack there of, and what happens while Yusuke's drugged. I know I probably shouldn't leave off here cause people hate it when I do, but I don't care. Now…give me reviews or I don't post the deliciously naughty second chapter. Naughty meaning Yusuke tied to a bed but for a few different reasons. Curiosity peeked yet? Hopefully. Now get reviewing.

P.S. I had a friend draw the guys in their clubbing gear. Here's the website. http/ www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 31536389/ enjoy, but don't forget to remove the spaces in the link before trying to get there.


End file.
